Ultraman Destiny
by Psywolf01
Summary: Brycion Johnston meets his Destiny when his peaceful town of Neotech City is invaded by The Kree.


Ultraman Destiny A New Legend Unfolds

1 A New Path

It was a beautiful day in NeoTech City. Clear skys, nice breezes, green grass, and busy streets. But for John Melady of NeoTech High things weren't going as beautifully.

"Hey give back." Cried John as he frantically tried to fetch his school bag from the Hendricks brothers who were enjoying a game of keep away.

"Thats not cool guys, leave the kid alone." Said Brycion as he grabbed the school bag from the air and handed it to John.

"Thank you Brycion." John thanked and he ran off to catch the school bus.

"Hey Johnston, why you always getting in our business?" Brandon asked. The older of the two brothers.

"Maybe that is because you always pick on kids smaller than yourself." Brycion replied

"Well your smaller than us. Looks like its your turn." Brandon said as he gave Brycion a shove.

"Hey guys, chill." Brycion said as he stepped back raising his hands in a defensive manner.

"Chill this." Kevin, the younger brother, took a swing at Brycion but his punch was deflected and he was caught in a leg sweep. Brandon then stepped in for a punch and was caught in an armbar and shoved into Kevin as he was getting up. Then Brycion went for the classic double head knock.

"Alright break it up boys." Commanded the schools principal Mrs. Underwood. "Mr. Johnston this is beginning to become a habit of yours."

"But I was only defending myself." He replied

"Thats not the way I saw it. Go straight to detention young man." She ordered

"What about them?" But when he turned around the Hendricks Brothers had already ran off.

NASA Spacestation

In orbit around earth, a NASA Space station used for many studies simply called MARK 1. Aboard were Captain Delgado and two colleges Martin and White, they were enjoying some off time playing a game of poker.

"Full house, I win again." Cried Martin triumphantly

"Martin if I didn't know any better I would say you were hiding cards up your sleeves." White said as he angrily slammed his fist down on the table upon losing another hand and they all laughed together.

Suddenly the lights flashed on and off and a alarm sounded warning them of trouble.

"Shit, I felt a comeback coming on." White said rushing to the main controls.

"Report White whats going on?" Commanded Captain Delgado

"I don't know the instruments are going crazy."

"Uh, guys look at this." Martin said with a bewildered look on his face as he directed them to the window in the main control room. A streak of silver light whisp past them and headed toward earth.

"My god that is the second weird flash of light this week." Replied the Captain

"Shooting stars I guess." Said White

"I'm afraid its something more than a mere shooting star. Martin inform headquarters of this at once." Delgdo commanded

"Yes sir."

"I pray for the safety of our people on earth.I fear something catostrophic may be about to happen." Said the Captain.

"That's three times in two weeks. A new record for you I think." Greeted the voice of the very beautiful Kylie Simms, Brycions best friend and long time secret crush of his.

"Hey I was only trying to help. Those Hendricks boys are always such assholes." He replied

"Well you don't always have to play the hero you know. It would save me the time of having to wait for you to get out of detention all the time."

"Well you don't have to wait for me ya know."

"Oh course I do. If I don't whos going to protect me from the big scary werewolf that lives in the woods." She gave a playful giggle as she closed her locker.

"Well you seem to be talking to the wrong guy cause I am that werewolf. Oh no, I feel like I'm changing right now and I'm hungry for pretty girls you better run."

"Ahhh," She gave a playful scream and took off running towards the woods that they always walked thru on there way home.

"GRRR," He chased after her.

When they reached the woods entrance they stopped and both broke out laughing

"So, have you heard about the missing reporter?" She asked

"You mean Trisha Tokunaka, its a shame things like that happen."

"Yeah, hey maybe you can save her to Mr. Hero."

"No, I'm afraid I have enough on my hands defending the halls of NeoTech High. Just call me The NeoTech Avenger."

"Hahaha, your so silly." She said as she stopped to pick a freshly boolmed flower along the path "So, did you mean it back there? You know when you called me pretty." She asked now smelling the flower.

"Well, I ....Uh.." Brycion stumbled his words as his face began to turn a bright red.

Before Kylie could tease him anymore she let out a scream of terror dropping the flower as she pointed behind Brycion.

He turned to see what had scared her so and let out a scream himself. A large greenish purple insectlike creature with two long tentacle like appendages was stalking towards them.

"What the hell is that?" Brycion cried

"I don't know but lets not wait to find out." Kylie said and they took off running.

The creature persuaded them and whipped one of its tentacles at Kylies feet causing her to fall and hit her head on a rock.

"Kylie NO." Brycion ripped a branch from a nearby tree and slapped the creature in the insectlike face. stunned slightly the creature turned its hungry gaze at Brycion, its fangs dripping with a greenish drool.

As the creature advanced on Brycion he stood ready to defend his fallen friend. When suddenly a flash of silver light engulfed the creature and disentagrated it into dust.

"Whoa," was all he could say as he turned his head to see a silver giant standing in the distance. The giants big yellow eyes locked on Brycion.

He quickly dropped the tree branch and ran to Kylies side to find that she had been knocked out cold from her fall on the rock. The giants hand reached out and picked them up, a silvery light flashed and Brycion found himself in different surroundings. Everything appeared black and Kylie was no longer next to him.

"What the hell is going on." He said in awe as The giant apeared before him.

"Don't worry Brycion Johnston, I am a friend."

Brycion could here the words in his head as it appeared the giant had no mouth.

"I need your help" The words continued "A evil group of alien creatures have descended upon this planet. They are called the Kree and there only goal is to rid this world of all living beings and feed of the planets life force."

"How could I help you?" He asked still stunned by the events unfolding in front of him.

"I need a host to serve me on this planet as I am not able to survive on this planets harsh enviroment for more than a short time."

Brycion opened his hands as orb appeared and then turned to silver and black flame which burned out leaving a ensignia of a black and silver flame on the wrist of his right hand.

"Whenever you may need me simply call on my power and I will appear to defend this planet from the Kree."

"What was that thing that attacked us? Was it a Kree?"

"No, that was one of there hunters. They send them to gather information of the planets natural energy and anything that might be considered a threat."

"Why me?"

"You showed great courage by defending your friend back there and I fell a great stregnth in you. I believe your the perfect one to lead me in the upcoming fight against the Kree. Remember simply call on me and I will be there for you. You will know what to do when the time comes." The silver giant said as his image faded away and Brycion found himself back in the woods next to Kylie.

"UH, what happened?" asked Kylie as she came to rubbing her head.

"Your ok." He said a wave of relief coming over him.

"Yeah I'm ok. What happened?" She asked still groggy from the bump on her head.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Nothing you just fell and bumped your head. Lets get you home." He replied helping her up

As they began there walk home again Brycion could only think to himself "Was that all just some crazy daydream?" The ensignia of the black and silver flame on his wrist told him it was not.


End file.
